Ryder Highland
}} Ryder Joseph Highland is a student of Zodiac High School in Danganronpa: Time for Death. He is an Ultimate Painter. He was known in his school for his amazing artistic skills. He even started an art club. Appearance Ryder is a tanned, tall, young teenager with shoulder-lengthened light brown hair, and magenta eyes. He wears a gray shirt under a white, messy coat with paint splattered on it. His jeans are blue with a red patch on one leg and a rip on the other leg, located on the knee. His boots are brown and has a black "R" located on both boots. Personality Ryder is a shy, creative person. He usually has a hard time making friends sometimes. Anytime anyone were compliment his artwork, he would blush. Like he did when Dusty complimented his sketch of a dog he drew on the chalkboard. Even though Ryder didn't have much friends back in his old school, he still made friends with everyone in Zodiac High School. Past Life When Ryder was back in Hamburg, Germany, he was the only child in his family and was raised by a loving mother and father. But his relationship with them didn't last long when his parents were killed in a car accident while they were out. His aunt was babysitting him at that time, and when she was given the bad news, she had to take in Ryder. This all happened when Ryder was 4, before he actually knew his parents. But he still remember them from that day. So, a year later, Ryder enrolled into a private school where he was an easy target of being bullied. He was a quiet, shy, and emotional kid in his class. Nobody talked with him, played with him or sit at lunch with him. But that all changed when his aunt brought him a sketchbook for his first day of middle school. Usually, at lunch, when no one was around him, he would sit at a bench and sketch a lot of things, animals, plants, people, etc. But one day, some people noticed him drawing. They went to see his sketches and they really liked them. Ryder was appreciated that they enjoyed his drawing. He made a lot of friends that day. When he started high school, he started an afterschool art club that went from 2:30pm to 4:00pm. There was a total of 8 members of that club. But the club was shut down ever since Ryder left for Zodiac High School. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Painter Ryder is an Ultimate Painter. Which means he is an excellent painter. He held an afterschool art club back in his old school in Hamburg. He's been painting ever since he got that sketchbook for his first day of 5th Grade. Relationships Monoyukki Ryder is afraid of Monoyukki and his worried if he'll survive his killing game or not. Dusty Hawks Ryder blushed after Dusty complimented his artwork. Rena Ryan Ryder told Rena about his room being haunted on their first night. Unnamed Parents When Ryder was 4, before he could remember them, his parents were killed in a car accident. Unnamed Aunt Ryder had to live with his aunt after his parent's death. Trivia * His middle name, Joseph, is his real birth name. But his aunt called him Ryder, named after his aunt's deceased dog. * The members of Ryder's Afterschool Art Club: # Anna Love # Sarah Frank # Timothy Dover # Dale Dill # Ivy Oakley # Lena Lee # Greg Harvest Gallery RyderHighland.png RyderHighland2.png RyderHighland3.png Quotes * "Well, everyone here's. What happens next?" * "What you mean by that? Are-Are you gonna kill us...?" * "We... walk around I guess..." * "Last night, my easel had paint splattered all over it. I say some words written in green saying 'Leave'." Navigation Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Painter